


The Perfect Guy

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Shonen Ai, Slash, amasai, college alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Rantarou Amaami was very extraordinary college student in Hope Peak Academy, the perfect role model student, kind to everyone, plus he also have handsome feature, a lot of teachers and students admire him, so many girls like him and so many guys jealous, want to be like him. But in inside of himself, Rantarou wish he could escape the responsibility and expectation. One day when he want to go home from his college, he met someone in train station. And somehow, he cant take off his eyes from the person he met in train station.





	The Perfect Guy

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Minor Pairing, AmaSai, and decided to make more of this pairing, this one of my original idea where they had ordinary guy, I hope Saihara wasn't that OOC in here, I hope you enjoy this peaceful story ;) Warning : the story may be cliche like any yaoi manga

“Good Morning, Amami Senpai!”

“Good Day, Amami-san,”

“Yo! Amami-kun, wanna hang out later?”

Amami Rantarou always get greetings and from everyone in campus and no one unable to recognize the number one famous college student in Hope Peak Academy who he had attend currently.

Ever since he was young, he always looked stand out from everyone, and he decided to keep ‘Good Guy’ Aura ever since he knew some people always look at him even though he didn’t wish it for.

So he avoided some trouble by keep acting nice to his classmates, colleagues and also teachers, well, he can’t escape from people who also gossiping false rumour about him being player to girls since he got very nice looking, it was unavoidable some people would jealous to him and dislikes him just because he was existed.

Gladly until now he never made any scheme or trouble to anyone, he managed to live peacefully. He expected his campus life was also the same.

Rantaraou Amami not only have good looks and nice attitude, but he also can be dependable and very smart, he active in many student activities and tend to help his friends whoever need, since he’s too busy and people always take attention to him, almost no one dare to bother or make trouble to him because it was hard to find Amami alone in somewhere.

Even in his apartment, his neighbour and the landlady know him very well, he always greets by his neighbour whenever he went out or just to take the trash out, and he often being offered by some stuff from the landlady.

Some people must though his life was like a blessing, a perfect human being.

Well, Amami didn’t think so.

“Amami-kun, do you have time to come to my office? It’s about your scholarship,” Some Professor from his major come to him when his class finished.

“Oh? Yes, Sir, I can,” he followed his professor to his office.

“It’s about your parent information, we need one of them number in case if something happened, can you inform your parent’s number?”

Little did the professor know, somehow Amami’s eyes darkened a bit. “Oh, I see, I apologize that I forgot to inform you my guardian number, here’s the number,” he took the form and he write it his ‘guardian’ number.

“Guardian—Oh, I see, no no, you don’t have to worry, it’s acceptable if other family member,”

‘Family, huh?’ Amami nodded and he gave his smile as he excuse himself to dismissed.

He went his apartment, get greet by his neighbour as usual, and when he arrived, he saw his small comfy room that he always relaxed about.

‘At least I won’t need to see ‘father’ again…’ his small voice rang deep inside his head.

He lied on the couch and closed his eyes.

No one knows about Amami’s family situation. He got typical broken home situation. Alcoholic Dad, parents having abused relationship for a while. The only thing made him survive its his little sister.

He always protected her whenever his dad making scheme in their house, and he always tell her that he always be side her no matter what happen.

Sadly, when the divorce happened, his mother can only take her little sister, her mediocre job can’t afford two kids, and what hurts Amami that’s his mother can’t stand with him because his face has a lot similar with his father.

He should feel mad to her mother, but he can’t, he loved her so much as he love his little sister, and he knew what father did to her, he wished he could protect them both that time, but he knew he didn’t stand chance to his father when he just ten years old that time.

In the end he felt glad his little sister in safe place, he knew his mother will take care of her very well.

Years after years survived being one roof with his abusive father, he finally got scholarship for high school and he leave his house because he can’t stand with his father anymore.

Living alone as teenager was never easy, but thankfully he got the good looks and he got part time job in no time.

He did his best live alone, and he wished someday he can visit his mother and sister again.

But he got too caught up with his campus life, and because some of his high school alumni introduce him to campus committee, somehow, he got himself involved with campus activity.

‘Being popular is not always great, huh… but I think no one ever believe this,’ He took out his phone, seeing a lot of messages from classmates and member committees. He remembered he have to manage new scholar in his campus.

He decided to take sleep early because he felt tomorrow will be busier.

 

* * *

 

 

His prediction was right, his stomach felt awful, he barely eat breakfast and only drink milk, after he arrived in train station, there was malfunction toward his route to campus.

His stomach growled, he remembered his eating habit have gone bad because he keeps forgetting to eat 3 times a day. He decided to ignore the pain in his stomach and informed his classmates that he was late and hoping someone covering his duty for a while.

‘I hope no one get trouble because of me,’ he thought, he knew most of his team rely on him, and a lot of higher up depends on him too.

He always tried his best to not let down anyone, but sadly, no one can prevent unfortunate event.

He looked at his watch, it was 08.15, the welcoming event already started fifteen minutes ago.

He looked to the sky, it wasn’t bright as before, it will rain hard, he thought. When his stomach making weird noises again, he opened his backpack to dig some stomach medicine to cease the pain down.

 ‘Ugh, Oh no, this is worst than I thought,’ Amami immediately regret for not taking care his stomach ache before and now he stuck on middle of train station and his conscious starting to fade away.

‘Not now….’ He rubbed his forehead while breathing hard, ‘I need to go to campus—’

“Hey, are you okay?” someone approached him. He can’t tell he knew this guy or not but seeing his gesture, it seems he wanted to help him.

“Uh, Yeah… I think…” He didn’t want made a random stranger worried about him, it would be nuisance actually, that’s what he thought.

“No, you don’t look so good, are you ill?” the stranger didn’t buy it, when Amami want to speak, he suddenly closed his mouth because he felt he wanted to throw up.

‘No! Not in front of him! Ugh—’

After that Amami didn’t remember anything much clearly beside throwing up in stranger’s shirt.

***

“I’m so sorry…” he said weakly after they both gone to washroom, Amami continued his throw up in toilet, and the stranger cleaning his outer clothes in wash rink.

“I-It’s okay, a-are you still feeling want to throw up?” he said while gave him mineral water that he bought from vending machine.

Amami shook his head, while drank the water carefully. The pain has gone but he still feel awful.

“Thank you really, I’m surprised you still here despise I already throw up in your clothes, can I pay the laundry for your clothes? I feel really bad,” he said while trying to recognized the person in front of him.

He was wearing a black hat, white shirt and pair of black pants. He had average small build of body for a guy, but he got dark blue hair with yellow eyes.

It was like he didn’t want to get noticed by someone but he can’t hide himself that he care if someone troubled.

“I’m Amami Rantarou, what’s your name?” he said, the guy in front of him suddenly surprised.

“What? I want to know the guy who save me today,” he said while smiling warmly to him.

The guy pulled his hat down to hide his face, why, Amami wondered. “I-I’m Saihara...Shuichi…”

“I see, are you going to university, Saihara-san?”

“Yes, you too?”

“Yep, in fact, today is my first day to be Senpai in my major, hahaha, but I failed and get sick instead, wait, are we attend same University? Going to Hope Peak too?”

Saihara nodded, Amami pull the shorter guy closer and gave him friendly hug. “That’s awesome, let’s go together, Saihara-san!”

Surprised with sudden closeness, he awkwardly pulled away from Amami. “Ah, yes, we should…”

Amami felt bad because it seems the guy in front of him wasn’t used to direct contact. “Oh, I’m sorry for the rudeness, nice to meet you, Saihara-san,” he extend his hand to have handshake with him.

“I think calling me just Saihara its fine, I’m your Junior, I think,” he said sheepishly while took his hand for handshake.

Amami nodded while smiling to him, he wondered why touching Saihara’s hand giving his heart a little bump.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived, no one scold or mad at him, they were glad actually, Amami kind of surprised since he late 3 hours.

And he found out Saihara was also in the same department with him, it gave him more giddy feelings, his colleagues almost gave Saihara a punishment for being late, but Amami stopped them and gave them reason that Saihara was late because of him.

The welcoming party for new students was going well, and Amami didn’t feel sick anymore, he refused to drink when his friends offered to him because he afraid his stomach would get hurt again.

He decided to watch and let his friends take the lead to managing the party and the games, he only stood in the corner, watching the newbies having fun. Somehow, his eyes drift apart and focus to the guy who saved him on the last train.

He was really quiet, look a bit shy, and sometimes forcing awkward smiles to around him.

It’s not like it was Amami’s first time being saved by someone else, in fact there so much friends who helped him when his family can’t and he grateful for it, but somehow Saihara gave him different vibe.

It’s like he couldn’t leave him alone.

Amami scratched his head awkwardly, trying to distract himself by talking to his friends.

By the end of the day, the introduction program was finished and they having welcoming party by letting the newbies drinking with the seniors, nothing serious happened.

Amami make sure there was no bullying or superiority act towards new kids, all of the seniors have been acted nicely until now.

“Hey, Amami, you should drink too!” one of his friends nudge him and giving the cup to him.

Amami kindly refuse with his smile. “I’m sorry but tomorrow I still have things to do and I don’t want to sober up,”

“Oh, right, I heard you have a lot of things to do, shame, but if you need anything, I can help, dude,”

“Thank you, I appreciate your help,” he smiled as he stood up and move to other tables, to check the new students and his classmates.

He already checked them all except the corner tables, when he decided to approach it, he saw Saihara with seniors, ‘that’s odd,’ he thought.

“Hey, Amami, join us!” one of his classmates greet him while his face was red, obviously he was drunk. He saw one of them holding Saihara’s hat, it explained why he didn’t notice Saihara from far away, that guy hadn’t take off his hat ever since arrived in here.

“Yeah, let’s accompany this gloomy guy because he had been sitting here alone!” the one who embrace Saihara’s shoulder while grinning told him.

Amami somehow felt annoyed seeing how Saihara really uncomfortable around them.

“I see, well, I just remember one of lecturer tell me that some students forget to submit the report?”

The four of them went quiet because Amami knew the guys who gather in that tables was the one who got remedy and had task to fill reports to the well known strict lecturer.

“Ah YES! You’re right, gotta go now!” suddenly they stop being drunk and hurriedly ran to the main office.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” one by one following ran toward outside because no one want to meet the strict lecturer alone.

Amami saw Saihara relieved and he awkwardly bow to Amami. “Thank you very much, sen-senpai!”

“Hey hey, no need to be formal, just call me Amami, okay?” he said while calm him down and sat in front of him.

“So, how is it? Do you like it here?” he said while he put his hand beneath his chin while observing him.

Saihara trying to hide his fidgeting, he nodded slowly. “Yes… it’s nice and the seniors in here all kind…”

“Really? I’m glad, well, if you don’t mind, I can show you around campus, if you like,”

“Eh? Really? I mean, only me?”

“Yeah, why not? You saved me this morning, so I do want to return the offer,” he smiled.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that, I… I don’t want to be bother,” he said sheepishly. He wasn’t that uncomfortable like before, but he still fidgeting.

Amami move closer to him. “Don’t worry, I do be glad to help you, anyway, do you have friends in here? Like from previous high school?”

Saihara shook his head. “Uhm, no, some of them in different major,” he looked around him, noticed some new girls was gossiping and staring the senior in front of him. “Uh, Amami-san, I think some girls want to talk to you,”

“Oh? I talk to them before, you want me to talk with them?”

“Eh—Ah, I don’t know…”

‘Is he also discomfort with me?’ he thought. “You don’t me want to stay here?” he said bluntly.

Saihara seems getting more awkward. “What? Oh, I don’t mean that—I’m sorry, pardon me, I think I want to—go to restroom, sorry,”

He hurriedly excused himself and stumbled, ran to outside. ‘The toilet isn’t that way, thought,’ Amami saw Saihara left his hat behind and decided to approach him again.

‘He may ran away again,’ he thought for a second, but he decided to went chase him.

He look around, and saw the dark blue hair guy was walking toward the main building.

“Hey, wait, your hat!” Amami chased him, Saihara stop his track near tall building and scratch his head while looking at him apologetically.

“Here—Eh!?”

Amami didn’t see the rocks in front him, his right leg hit it and he stumble, almost fall toward Saihara, but he hold himself by landing his hand toward the wall behind Saihara’s back.

He didn’t fall, but he accidentally ‘kabedon’ Saihara.

Both of them shocked, Amami can see how wide and nervous Saihara in front of him.

Somehow those grey eyes made Amami unable to catch breath.

Once Saihara coughed, Amami awkwardly apologize to him and gave him the hat.

“Ah. Sorry! Here’s your hat,”

“T-Thank you very much, Senpai—I mean Amami-san,” he bowed again.

“Relax, Saihara, no need to be stiff,” he said while rubbing his cheek. “Uh, actually if I made you uncomfortable before, I think I need to—”

“No! It’s not senpai’s fault!” Saihara cut off immediately. “I-I… I was the one who sat alone… Senpai’s friends just trying to accompany me, but—I’m not really comfortable with drunk people…”

“I see, it’s my fault as the one who need supervise this event to under control, seems I have to reduce the alcohol next time, but thank you for telling me,” he said while smiling again.

Saihara didn’t look at his eyes. “—And… Actually, I went outside because it seems those girls want to talk to you again, I…I don’t want be bother…” he added.

“What? No, you’re not a bother.” Amami grab both of Saihara’s shoulders. “Listen, don’t think yourself like that and I’m pretty everyone else won’t think like that too,”

Saihara didn’t reply, but he just bit his lips and nodded.

Amami sighed. “I understand if you’re not comfortable to speak with me, I will not try to come and—"

“No! I-I don’t feel like that, the truth is I’m really enjoy talking to you, and I-I hope we can talk again,” he said while hide his face with his hat.

Amami feel relieved when he heard that, he patted his back. “Really? I’m glad, because I’m really looking forward to see you again, we’re in same department of literature after all,”

Those grey eyes now staring him. “R-really?”

“Yeah, I’m your senpai, after all,”

 

* * *

 

After a week, Amami successfully supervising the newcomer party and no one making trouble as he watched the whole three days.

The lecturers congratulate him and some higher up allowed him to become assistant of one of Professor that he could choose.

He decided to choose Professor Koichi Kizakura, who has wide network and very god scouting new students and finding acquittances.

After the party done, the students continue their life with usual Campus routine, attending new class and get to know each Literature Major’s professors.

Because Amami got new position as assistant, he was no longer attend full day classes, but sometimes if he finished early, he joined the afternoon class.

Somehow whenever he attended class, his eyes wondering looking for the dark blue hair guy somewhere in the class, wondering if that guy was in the same class.

‘Huh? Why I’m still worrying about him? I’m sure he’s fine.’ He said, wanting to slap himself.

After the class finish, he continued to visit his professor’s room and continue his task, sometimes he got busy attending meeting with his fellow friends in student club.

His schedule never got settle down in the first weeks of new semester, he knew it.

He finally can relax when it was finally Saturday, he won’t need to attend classes and if the student club didn’t make any events at college, he won’t have to come to the club.

He happily awoke in the morning, since he was morning person, making warm coffee and drank it while reading newspaper.

He loved it when things going slow and relaxed.

But this Saturday was different, he could here the Apartment’s room beside him who supposed to be empty was very noisy. It seems someone moving beside him.

‘Oh, I had new neighbour! I must greet them!’ he said, even thought he knew almost all persons in this small and cheap apartment, he rarely talks to them due his tight schedule at campus.

When he opened the door, he saw the blue hair guy who had been in his head lately.

“Eh? Senpai?” The guy who carry big box look at him dumbfounded.

“Saihara-kun! You’re moving here?” he said excitedly. “That’s great, we could hang out sometimes, if you had time,” he said while rubbing his back who somehow become itchy for sudden.

“Ah, yes, I do be glad, Sen—I mean, Amami-san,” he nodded while trying to smile politely.

Seeing how much big box around him, Amami feel pity. “Do you want me to help?”

“Oh, No need! I-I can do it—”

Somehow seeing how much Saihara struggled to bring his stuff inside made Amami won’t back off. “C’mon, it will faster and you won’t have spent your entire day to clean your place by yourself, I’m really have nothing to do right now, and I’m really glad to help,”

That Amami’s smile making Saihara become unable to resist his offer. “I—Uh, I hope I didn’t bother your free time—I heard Amami-san really busy lately,”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry, I’m always like that and I don’t feel tired at all, here, let me help carry this,” he said while carefully bring the huge box inside.

Saihara decided to let him and he bring the rest of the box inside. After they done moving, now Saihara helping him opening the box one by one.

There were clothes, foods, small radio, photos, and his personal stuff. It not much for decoration, but he brought a lot of books. He seems really like readings.

“As I expected, you really love reading, don’t you? Especially the mystery genre. I saw you bring a novel when we’re first met, I like Agatha Christie’s book.” he said as he examined the books inside the box, mostly it was crime and mystery genre.

Saihara suddenly approaching by looking at him excitedly. “Yes! I really love mystery genre because it’s makes me feel unable to stop reading, and the story was fantastic, there were various amazing authors that I really want to meet, but most of them foreigners, but I spend my time learning English language, and it was not that bad, I can read more if I become more fluent at English so—Oh, I’m sorry, I suddenly speak too much,”

Amami was amazed seeing how much Saihara stop stuttering and talk a lot to him, it makes him felt giddy. ‘That’s cute,’

He unconsciously patted Saihara’s head. “Haha, it’s okay, I do like to hear more, Saihara-kun,”

“Uhm, Yes, I would like to talk about books, again, but—I think after this all finish. Amami-san, do you want to eat anything, it’s already afternoon,”

“Oh, really? I just noticed now,” Saihara haven’t put clock at his wall. He checked to his wristwatch and saw it’s already 1 pm.

“Want to take out lunch?”

After they done eating the lunch he ordered, Saihara convince him he would repay back, but Amami told him to take easy and helped him finish cleaning up Saihara’s place. While they finishing and clearing the dust every corner in the place, he helped him arrange the books in the bookshelf and some in small desk, Saihara and Amami talk a lot about books.

The fact that Amami love Adventure genre and he also like a bit mystery in the adventure theme story that makes him excited and want to explore the world, Saihara told him he also like the adventure, but sometimes the mystery in adventure theme not all deep and realistic, some of them feel like fantasy and Saihara not feel that great, but he still like the twist and good end.

By the time they finished cleaning, its already 6 pm, and Saihara felt bad for keeping Amami that long.

“You don’t need feel guilty, Saihara-kun, I like helping and I’m glad we could finish earlier than we expected.” He said while trying to calm Saihara.

“B-But, I haven’t pay back anything—”

“Hmm, how about making dinner? In my place if the stove in here haven’t been turn on? I have plenty ingredients leftovers.”

“Eh? I’m not really good cook—But I try, it is okay?”

“Yeah, let’s go to my place,” They went to Amami’s place. Saihara was surprised when he entered his room.

“Hmm? Something in your mind?”

“W-well, I always thought you’re a neat person, but seeing how colourful and relaxing this place, i-it’s really cozy, just like you, Amami-san,” he said while looking around.

Amami didn’t know why his cheek felt little bit hot. “Really? Thank you,” he said while chuckled.

He sat on the table who also in the kitchen and watching how Saihara struggling to make simple omelette for both of them. He found Saihara’s clumsy and low self esteem side was cute and he want to laugh, but he felt that was a bit mean so he stayed quiet and encourage Saihara that he was doing fine.

In the end they ate the burned down omelette, Saihara felt so bad and he suggested Amami no need to eat it, but Amami ate it anyway and he said it wasn’t bad so they continue to eat.

“Uh, Amami-san, really thank you so much, I mean, I couldn’t have done earlier tidying up my place without your help, and also for the lunch, but I feel really useless for not making fine dinner,” he said while grudgingly ate his own food.

Amami pat his back. “You don’t have to feel that bad, I’m fine with this, and of course I help you because I haven’t fulfil my promise to escort you to all around campus, right?”

“I guess so, but Amami-san was busy, I mean, it’s more important to work with your professor rather than escort me, so I’m fine,” he said.

“Hmm, I tell you what, the library in the campus was really huge and I could help you to the restriction section where we could see more books that haven’t been published in public because it’s only existed in this Campus?”

Saihara was really excited, judging how bright in his grey eyes when he mentioned it, but he tried to keep his voice down. “R-Really? Can I—If you’re not busy, Amami-san…”

Amami nodded. “You bet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Their ordinary campus life continued peacefully, they may not meet often in the campus, but whenever their classes was over, Saihara and Amami met in their way toward their small Apartment.

Their small habit for meeting in the same places and hangs out in each other’s room become routine. At first, Saihara hesitated a lot and he refused whenever Amami ask him to eat together for the dinner, but then he finally accepted his invitation and it become routine for them to eat together, especially in weekends.

Amami sure receive a lot invitation to hang out and drinks by his friends, mostly from girls, even some girls bluntly ask him to go on date with him, maybe kind of desperate, but he politely refused them, even he didn’t join his friend’s drinks anymore.

Because he felt he have someone he wanted to look after back in his small apartment, even thought he knew Saihara didn’t need his attention that much.

Then why he so fixated to him?

He didn’t know.

“Amami-san? You’re back,” he said when he met Saihara in the alley.

“Oh, Hi, Saihara, are you from library again?” he said when he saw the new book that Saihara holding it in his hands.

He nodded. “Y-yes…” he quick replied. They walk together towards their floor, as always Saihara always went quiet if Amami didn’t lead the conversation, but it was kind of different silence they had. Saihara finally relaxed around Amami, and he likes it.

When Amami pull out his keys, he got an idea. “Hey, Saihara, want to come and see movies? I rent new thriller dvds again, you will like this one,”

Usually, Saihara refused immediately, but now he grew accustomed with his sudden invitations, and it’s not like he was too busy to hang out, he agreed.

It was usual routine, usual weekend, and usual weather, but why Amami felt his heartbeat so quick when Saihara no longer resisting him and accepting him like a friend?

‘It doesn’t make any sense,’ he said when he entered his room, seeing his room wasn’t tidy enough, he decided to clean more than he should.

 When Saihara arrived, he already prepared the popcorns, dvds and some snacks lying on the coffee table, very well prepared. Even Saihara raise his eyebrows, but he didn’t dare to ask.

They chat a bit and watch the DVD that Amami’s rent, judging from Saihara’s expression, it seems he taken interest to the movies, Amami relieved.

It wasn’t easy to please Saihara’s taste in mystery genre, some of them made Saihara bored, even though he didn’t say anything, but it written all over in his face, Amami felt failure if Saihara didn’t excite whenever he suggested something, so he felt he need to do more.

Sometimes, he wondered why he felt like that, but when he saw Saihara’s small smile, it all worth it.

“Uhm, Amami-san? The movie’s kind of broken?” Saihara tugged his shirt, it was cute.

“Huh? Oh, my bad, I think I rent the broken one,” he said while he stopped the DVD and pull out.

Busted, obviously Amami didn’t concentrate for the movie they saw, and Saihara’s expression now telling he was bit uncomfortable right now.

“Amami-san? Can we talk a bit?” he said, bit shyly, but his eyes was serious.

“Yes, you can,” he said warmly, tried to relax.

“I—really appreciate of your invitations, it’s been several weeks and I really likes it, but can I ask why Amami-san also want to spend weekend with me? I mean, I’m still okay, but it’s bit—confusing for me,” he explained while tugging his bangs.

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, Saihara, but I really like spending time with you, it just—You really make me feel relaxed, I’m not gonna lie, I do like spending times with others too, but sometimes I feel fed up, and I can’t lower my guard down because their eyes always—watching me,” he rubbed his forehead, he remember the days he had to deal his personal problem while hiding it on his friends when in high school.

“I see, I—I’m really glad if Amami-san telling me your true feeling, I kind of have thoughts that—Amami-san didn’t look that happy sometimes in college, if you feel relax now, because of me, I—I really happy too,” he said, giving him those shy smiles.

This time Amami can’t deny the sudden heartbeat he felt to Saihara.

‘No way,’

He blushed when he realized he feeling.

“Ah—I see, I feel happy too—Uhm, I need to go bathroom,” he excused himself as he stormed his way to his bathroom.

First time in his life, he panicking, in his own room, bathroom specifically. He covered his face.

He calm himself for a minute, and then he went out, pretend what last minutes in his life was never happened.

That night went well as usual.

 

* * *

 

 

Amami felt the new development he had towards Saihara was not bad, but not good either, he felt someday his unsure feeling would made him felt awkward to Saihara.

One day he thought about himself a lot, he never thought he was attracted to males. At first, he thought he never attracted to girls before because maybe he hasn’t met someone that excited him or he just never been interested to someone before, but now he felt different.

He may denial at the beginning, but now he didn’t deny that he did have feeling for Saihara. ‘Since when?’ he thought, their first encounter sure memorable, but didn’t gave him that much impact to feel something special.

Then again, he thought, sometimes when people spending time with someone, their feelings gradually change, so maybe Amami’s feeling changed, seeing new side of Saihara made him more interested and now he developed a romantic feeling to his junior.

It made sense, but sometimes Amami felt it didn’t make any sense, but he no longer rejected the idea that he finally fell in love with someone.

The problem is, how he would deal with Saihara.

He still can made friendly impression toward him without making anything awkward, but the more he spent his time, the more flooded his secret feelings toward him.

 He worried, someday, he may blurt out his feeling to him.

That’s why he distracted his feelings by doing his workload on his campus, more than usual.

Few classmates notice Amami’s sudden full schedules and less time hang out with him, nobody protest, but some of them encourage him to take it easy and relax. Even Saihara admit he was worried about Amami’s doing, because he thought Amami seems a bit reckless.

Amami thought his heart melted when he saw Saihara sheepishly approached him one day on his place and gave him some snacks and telling him to relax. He was really cute.

Then again, he almost blurted out, by unconsciously touch Saihara’s cheek, and he excuse he whipped some crumbs on his cheeks.

He knew he was being reckless, but he didn’t want his friendship with Saihara ends, that’s why he doing his best to stay being friends.

Until he fell sick.

Amami couldn’t wake up early that day, he felt he was sluggish and unable to stand still, he tried to consume some medicine before going back to sleep, but unfortunately, he passed out in his living room.

When he woke up, he was in bed, he wondered who had come, then his heart skipped a beat when he saw familiar blue hair guy.

“Are you awake, Amami-san?” He said while touching his forehead.

Amami blushed, but he was glad his face has been red because the fever.

“You’re still hot,” Amami stared him as he said, Saihara immediately notice what he mean. “I mean your temperature! Sorry, I only brought some medicine, I hope it would make you feel better,”

Amami sat up slowly, adjusting himself. “No, it’s okay, thank you very much for coming, do you bring any food? If that doesn’t bother you—”

“Oh! Don’t worry, I made some porridge,” he sheepishly brought the bowl. “It’s the first time I made porridge, I hope it doesn’t taste awful,”

Amami suddenly feel happy because it was the first time Saihara cooked for him. “Ah, Thank you! I do be glad to taste it,” he happily took the spoon and take a sip of it.

“It’s delicious,” he said while giving him warm smile. Saihara smiled back.

He ate the whole bowl and ate medicine. Saihara told him that he already notify the class that Amami was absent today, and also he helped him by telling the professor he had assign that he need more time to finish the current assignment.

“Thank you so much for coming, you really big help,” he said after took a nap. “Your welcome, Amami-san, you have been helped me so much too, so I’m glad I can return your favour, how’s your feeling?”

“I feel better, still a bit dizzy, but I think tomorrow he will fine.” He said, Saihara put his hand in his forehead again. The sudden touch made Amami felt dizzier.

“Yeah, you’re right, by the way, I want to return to my place for a bit, you won’t mind if I come back again for check again?”

“Ah, yes, it’s okay, I think I want to rest again, take your time,”

When he left, his eyes drifted apart, slowly everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

He had nice dream that day, Saihara was in his arms, cuddling and both of them giggling like couple, and then they kissed.

He tasted like a coffee.

When he woke up, morning light strike his eyes. He was probably sleep whole day, but now he feel better and decided to go to his campus.

As he expected a lot of his classmate gather around him and asked about his well beings, he appreciate to his friends to care about him, even his professor gave him dispensation for him.

When he thought his day getting better, he met Saihara, but something wrong with him, he suddenly become nervous and avoid him.

The sudden change of Saihara’s attitude made him felt he was struck by lightning. It was horrible, for a second, he felt lost, didn’t know what to do. But he realized he was in campus right now, he got to be strong and pretend it was nothing until the end of his class.

When the class its over, he decided to look Saihara in the campus, since they have different class today.

He encountered him in the library, but Saihara wasn’t alone, he was with his friends, which was kind of different than usual. He knew Saihara had friends, he told him plenty times about them, but he never met them directly because they were in the different major.

There was four of them, two girls and two boys. He familiar with the purple hair guy, he was from Astronomy Major, and the huge guy with glasses, he saw him once in Campus Park, looking a bug, he said.

Sadly, he didn’t recognize the two girls who sad beside him, the brunette who had unwelcome look but she still stays there and listening the purple guy’s rambling, and the blonde girl, who sat beside Saihara, with warm smile.

And then Amami noticed it, whenever Saihara talk to the blonde girl, he blushed, laughed and relaxed, unlike he was with Amami.

It made him feel worse, he unable to come forward to him, hiding behind the walls, turn away. The pain was unbearable.

‘I should have known,’ he thought he was foolish for thinking he had chance with Saihara, when he saw that Saihara may a straight guy who still liking someone, right now, and it’s not him.

He knew his friendly approach to him won’t make his mind change, because when it’s about feelings, it just happened, without solid reason for why he had to.

Amami went home with foul mood and didn’t approach Saihara that day.

The next day, Saihara greet him like usual. Seeing how he act usual toward him, maybe Amami was seeing things when he saw Saihara yesterday, he replied back, but that’s it, he didn’t extend his conversation with him anymore.

They didn’t spend time together again for a week, Amami did reply back to Saihara whenever he greets him, but he never invited Saihara anything, or accept for Saihara’s invitation like going to library or just chilling in nearby coffee shop, Amami drown himself in his workload again.

Way worse than before.

Sometimes, he joined his friends who had drink party, and he drank couple of glasses, making him went home very late.

Saihara noticed all, he tried to not meddling Amami’s life anymore.

But one day, when Amami returned to his place with drunk vibe around him, Saihara didn’t stand still anymore.

“Amami-san! What are you doing!?” he said when he saw Amami was literally lying in front of his door, unable to think straight because the alcohol effect.

Amami wasn’t weak at liquor, but he may drink too much.

“Ah, sorry to bother you, Saihara, I can help myself, thank you,” he said as he tried to stood up, but struggling.

“You’re definitely not okay now, here let me help you,” Amami felt someone hold his waist and helped him to walk inside his room. He felt ashamed but Saihara’s closeness and his smell made him relaxed a bit.

When he arrived, Amami sat on the couch while rubbing his forehead, and Saihara approached him and brought him mineral water.

Saihara finally talk after he finished drank the whole water. “Amami-san, I notice that Amami-san had been—distance yourself with me,” Amami almost choke out when he listens to him.

Amami tried his best to look friendly, but due the alcohol influence, he kind of grumpy and miserable. ‘It’s so uncool,’ Amami hated his condition.

Saihara carefully helped Amami to sat on the couch. Both of them silent for few minutes, then Saihara started to talk.

“Amami-san, I—I want to say sorry if I did some mistakes, but if Amami-san didn’t want to meet me anymore, I can understand,”  

Amami surprised seeing Saihara was the one who felt he was being avoided, well, he isn’t wrong, but to think Amami didn’t want to meet him anymore? Maybe he did act like that.

“No, it’s not like that.” He covered his face with his hand. “I—I really don’t know what to say, it’s not your fault, but it’s mine,”

Saihara look at him, confused. “What do you mean? Amami-san never done anything bad—”

“Really? Then, why do you avoid me before?”

“Ah, that day—Uh—”

“Okay, let’s not talk about it, it’s—it’s me who had been—Ah, I should tell this before,”

Amami grab both of Saihara’s shoulders and took deep breath.

“I think I’m in love with you,”

“What?” Saihara shocked, his eyes widened as he expressed himself, almost didn’t believe him.

“You heard me,” he said, while look at him seriously. “I—I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, but I tell you, this feeling isn’t not fake and I really want to confess, but—”

He let go his hand from him. “I know I didn’t stand chance, that’s why I avoiding you, thinking any better resolution beside this, but—I have to face this.”

“Wait, why do you think y-you’re not stand a chance with me?” he asked. “Well, I saw you with a girl—I remember you told me about her, didn’t you? There was no way you-re—”

“Wait, you got it wrong,” he said, quickly corrected him. “I—that day I was talking about you with her,” he rubbed his cheek, the blush in his cheek was obvious and Amami surprised.

“What…?”

“That day, Akamatsu was asking about you and I told about you to her, and she—she said—” his cheeks went more red. “she thought I have crush on you,”

Amami felt dumb, he was the one who assuming Saihara having feelings to his best friend. But actually, it was…

“I think she right, when Amami-san no longer spending time with me—I feel empty, I never felt this before, and I was ready to give up because—I think I didn’t match for you, plus I thought you avoiding me because you realize what I have been feeling—”

“Wait, so, you mean, you—like me back?” he asked, once again, unsure what he heard was dream or not.

Saihara nodded. “Of course, I am, you’re so perfect, even sometimes I feel I didn’t deserve—I—the day I met Amami-san in train station—until now, I always like you, that’s why I—always hesitate to spend time with you, I’m afraid my feelings will going to—blow up,”

Amami didn’t think a second, he hugged him tightly. “What are you saying, I’m the one who feel want to tell you my feeling any second when I met you, it’s first time for me to have feelings for someone—and you’re the one,”

Saihara blinked. “A-Are you sure? You never dated before?”

Amami shook his head. “No, you’re my first…”

Both of them blushed hard, but Saihara slowly hugged him back. “I see, I-it’s same for me too…”

When they both pulled out, somehow Saihara sat in front of him formally. “W-Well, since I had no clue how dating it is, I hope I can do well—” he bowed.

Amami laughed hard, he thought they both acted just like newlyweds couple and he bowed too while scratching his head. “Ahaha, me too, I hope I can be good boyfriend for you,”

Saihara blushing hard, he covered his face while nervously laughed. “I feel so blessed…”

It was too cute, Amami can’t restrain himself anymore. Slowly, he moved his way closer to Saihara.

He touched his cheeks. ‘So soft…’ he thought before cupping it. Saihara was shocked, but he stayed still, letting him kissing his cheek more.

“I’m sorry for sudden—but can I?” he whispered. Somehow it made Saihara trembling.

“I—I don’t mind, I also want to…” he whispered back, before he finished, Amami’s lips pressed to his softly.

Both of them enjoyed their first sloppy kisses. It was bit mess, but it was good, Amami feeling good, as he continues kissed him passionately. His hand touched Saihara’s head to deepen their distances.

When they need to catch a breath, both of them pulled out while looking at each other eyes, they can sense that the night will feel longer than they expected.

They drowned into each other, as the sound of clothes being undressed and dropped.

 

* * *

 

 

Amami thought he got dream again, but when he awakes, seeing how peaceful Saihara slept beside him. It made him smile.

‘So, it’s true we dating now,’ he said while he stretched his arms. “Morning,” he said as the guy beside him also awake.

“Uuuh—Morning,” judging how Saihara unable to turn and relaxed, seems Amami was a bit rough last night.

“I’m sorry I didn’t take easy last night,” he apologized as he kissed his head. “Hmm—Iss okay, it just—I haven’t get used to—” he blushed, want to cover his face with blanket.

“I apologize for avoiding you that long, I should have consort you,” he said, he regrets for making him felt hurt.

Saihara shook his head. “I understand, you don’t have to feel guilty about it—last night was the best—”

Amami smiled, he kissed him again while he protested. “Wait, morning breath—”

“You smell good to me,” said Amami while smirking. “Gosh, Amami-san—sometimes, you’re such a beast,”

“Can’t help, huh, I’m guy after all,” he laughed, he brushed his hands on Saihara’s hair, it felt so soft and fluffy. “I still don’t get it why you avoid me first,” he mumbled.

“Oh,That’s—” Saihara hesitated at first. “When I came back to your place, I was about to ask to you, but you suddenly—” he cheek was red was apple. “You kissed me…”

“Eh? So that’s wasn’t dream?” Amami blurted out, he also didn’t expect it wasn’t dream at all. “You dreaming of that?” This time Amami blushed, but realizing how their misunderstand messed that much, they begun laughed again.

“I thought you was imagining someone else, and—that day I realized I like you, that’s why the next day, I can’t keep myself whenever see you, I didn’t know it hurt you so—”

“No, it’s my mistake, I should have asked before,” he said while touching his lips.

Somehow Amami got some wild ideas. “Can you call me Rantarou? I do like to hear,”

As he thought, Saihara blushed, too shy to say it. Ammi decided to tickled him until he said it. “C’mon, pretty please~”

“Hahahaha! Okay, okay, don’t touch there—Ahahaha!” Saihara quickly give up.

“R-Rantarou-san?” he whispered.

“Without san it’s okay,” Amami patted his head. “Again, please,” he asked as he begun to leave kisses in Saihara’s neck.

“R-Ranta-rou—That’s tickles—Hngh,” Saihara unable to say clearly because Amami kept distracting him by giving him some hickeys on his weak spot.

“Good boy,” Saihara’s body shuddered listen his praise.

Saihara look at the watch. “T-Today we have class, right?” he asked, seems Amami not interested to attend classes today, which is very rare since he never had absented before.

“Hm? It’s okay to skip once, you know,” he devilishly whispered to him, giving him naughty ideas.

“Hey, that’s not good—Hey—” Saihara tried to break free from Amami’s touches and kisses, but as he knew, he likes it very much.

“Just today, please?” Saihara losing when Amami begged to him, he can’t say no when Amami pulled out his puppy dog eyes.

“Uuhh, your true colour really something,” he hid his face with his pillow. Even Amami himself amazed how he can be so bold to this soft boy. “Do you dislike it?” Amami pouted.

“Of course, not—I like you when you being yourself,” he said while kissed his cheeks, showing that he also like his new side.

Amami smiled, he never thought he was kind of the naughty one when he was in bed, but he really like teasing his shy boyfriend.

Amami continue to tease him, touching his good spot and of course giving him butterfly kisses all over his body. “Uh—If you want—more round, I’m okay…” Saihara whispered when he seems wanting more from Amami.

“Really? Thank you, bon Appetit~” Amami glad Saihara finally admit it, now he didn’t hesitate anymore.

“Amami—I mean Rantarou-san, be gentle!” he laughed when Amami took off blanket from him.

And then they spend rest of their day in front of DVDs, eating ice creams while wrapping blanket around them, and they sleep again. It was really peaceful day that Amami wished it never stop.

 

**The end**

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus Story : 

 

Saihara expected that his life would change drastically if he dated one of famous guy in his campus. Luckily, it didn’t change.

Their daily life routine from his little apartment to campus was still the same. They walk toward campus together, they had lunch together, and they went home together.

Except the obvious happy aura in Amami’s face. At first, a lot of Amami’s friends asked to him if he dating anyone, Amami didn’t give immediate response, but he only smile, leaving his friends confused and curious.

Sometimes, Amami hold his hands in public, cleaning his cheek when he ate something little bit mess and of course, give him kisses in the morning and in the night.

It was so different from the usual Amami. Or he should call him Rantarou now.

Rantarou always being friendly to anyone, but to his lover? He was twice of it.

His smile a bit different whenever seeing Saihara, he smiled, but with loving eyes, and of course his gesture toward Saihara really stand out, if they were alone in somewhere.

Sometimes, Saihara’s heart can stop anytime if Rantarou gave him affection that he hasn’t get used to.

Rantarou knew Saihara was bit afraid of his friend’s reaction if they knew he was dating a gloomy guy, his boyfriend reassured him no one would harass him but in the ended he appreciate his request and didn’t tell anyone.

“Such a pity,” he said, when they had secret date on their favourite coffee shop. “I really like to show everyone that you’re mine, hum,” he said casually.

Of course, Saihara blushed. “Y-you don’t have to worry, I-I only had eyes for you too,” he said.

“But, you’re not ashamed having me?”

“No! Of course not! It’s the opposite… you’re so perfect so sometimes, I feel, I’m not match for you—I just don’t want make any trouble to you…” he said sheepishly.

Rantarou smiled and ruffled his hair. “Silly, but it’s okay, I guess you need time to get used to, I’m okay, as long..” he moved closer.

“I can stay in your place, hm?”

Saihara thought he had nosebleed when Rantarou whispered to him huskily, in the public. Saihara hid his face and nodded.

Sometimes in the weekend, Rantarou likes to stay the night in Saihara’s place, or the opposite. They really have good time, and Rantarou spoiled his boyfriend a lot.

“Saihara, can I call you Shuuichi?” he asked one night when they laid down in Saihara’s bed.

“Eeh—” he did call his first numerous times, but he never called his first name outside their room. “Well, I don’t mind,”

“Good,” he kissed his forehead while giving him warm hug. “Shuuichi, want spend holidays with me?”

“Oh, you mean next week? Well, I don’t have plans for holidays, if that’s okay for you—where are we going?”

“I haven’t told you but—I haven’t met my mother and my little sister for years,” after that Rantarou told Shuuichi his family story since he was childhood.

Shuuichi didn’t expected Rantarou having horrible childhood and he have living by himself right now, he rarely talks about his family, and even his friends didn’t know any of his family.

“I didn’t know you have to get through that…” Shuuichi was half amazed and half sad. But Rantarou still smiled to him.

“It doesn’t matter now, I’m okay, I have you now and I’m ready to met my family, and of course, I want to introduce you,”

“Eh, really!? Isn’t that—too fast, I mean, we barely know each other for year—”

“Huush—My gut never wrong and I trust you, so do you want to?” Rantarou may didn’t show any puppy eyes to him, but his sound pleading to him.

‘How can I ever reject that wonderful invitation?’ he thought. “Of course, I’m in, silly Rantarou,” he returned his kisses. Rantarou was surprised because Shuuichi rarely gave him kisses at first move, but he enjoyed it a lot.

“You know, sometimes I felt I know since a long time, but I can’t remember when,” Rantarou mumbling while playing Shuuichi’s hair.

“Really? I had some intuition too, but I can’t remember exactly…” Both of them stared each other.

In the end they decided to ignore their intuition and continue their evening cuddling.

Shuuichi never thought his ordinary would turn wonderful, thanks for Amami making his life more meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the grammar mistakes and many more because this fic is unbeta-ed, but I really appreciate for reading till the end, thank you very much, and please leave kudos and reviews if you like it ;)


End file.
